


[script offer] GWA

by Untitled00



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untitled00/pseuds/Untitled00
Summary: This is a script offer about a monsterboy bf,a yuki-otoko,who's heart is frozen,yet he still loves his lover dearly.





	[script offer] GWA

[M4F] yuki-otoko boyfriend

-[yawn]...welcome......home........hm?yeah i..i was sleeping.How's your day been?...cold?hah.yeah,the snow isn't letting up,is it?i did the laundry today,you can probably find something warm to wear

[footsteps,door opening]

-you found something?oh...hey..that's my hoodie isn't it?hm.yeah,it's fluffy.I need warm clothes,i'm already cold enough as it is.you like it?....you can keep it if you want.I don't want you getting frostbites.

[light chuckle,but still pretty monotone]

-yes,yes i give you frostbites..i meant natural ones.Don't mess with me,i can't tell if you're joking or not...

[kiss,she flinches from the cold]

-of course it's cold.You knew what you were getting into when you started dating a snow monster.....yes,yes,'i'm not a monster'...there's no harm is saying the truth,that's just what i am.

[mouth opened while talking]

-see?fangs.don't see humans with those.

[mouth closing]

-i mean,your mother thought a dog had mauled you when she saw the marks.I would've been hurt,if i could actually feel it.

[fingers brushing over skin]

-cold,yeah?....you flinched.No,no it's okay.I know you're not scared of me...would be...kinda counter-productive to date me otherwise....or maybe you just like playing with fire~or.well.ice,in this case..

[sigh]

-i'm funny?.....i'm not trying to be....what if i try?...don't think it'l be any good.hmm...let's see...."are you hungry?"...."because i have a popsicle right here"

[she hits you a bit]

-not funny.yeah,i get that....are you actually hungry though?i can cook us something.......as...long as it doesn't involve spice.i can't handle that stuff...hm.got it.i'll go-

[she grabs onto you]

-"don't go".....i..kind of..have to go to the kitchen to cook something?i can't just-.....okay.yeah,dinner can wait.what do you want then?

-....me?.....your pickup lines haven't gotten that bad have they?ow-yeah,okay,i got it..i'm not good at flirting either anyway.....i am?pff,no way..people've always told me i don't sound sincere because of-.....oh....i'm good at..dirty..talking.....don't women like..sensual..guys?

[she shakes her head]

-"no".....okay....so you're saying..because i sound so..emotionless,it makes me sound blunt?and..you like that?....i can't say i get why.oh-no,i'm not kinkshaming you or anything.i just don't get it.....but i don't get a lot of stuff.

-okay.sure,i can..try to dirty talk more from now on......right now?..if i could feel nervous,i would be right now.

[you sit down on the bed.sighing]

-okay.....grind on me,slut.

[she gets onto your lap,feel free to improvise any breathy gasps or moans]

-yeah thats....fuck......oh,you like when i say that?....it does sound a bit uncharacteristic coming from me...ah..harder......i'm..not very vocal?well,i'm not as sensitive as most because of...i don't feel like re-explaining how my entire body works again so just go with it please?yes,blood circulation,all that.just keep going?

-pull it out....good girl.is my hand cold?hm..that's too bad,you'l just have to live with it gripping your thigh for now...[yawn]...no..no,no i'm not..falling asleep on you i just-!!...you...you didn't have to squeeze it so suddenly like that,i'm awake i just.......yeah,just...keep rubbing it...please.hah..yes,even my dick is cold..it's hard to get used to huh....

[improvise for a bit,what have you]

-fuck-fuck i'm really close...nono,don't stop....you don't have to put it in your mouth-ahh....fine...i'll cum down your throat since that's what you want you filthy cumslut....you're drooling..you like it when i fuck your face?you like it when your sweet little boyfriend treats you like a whore?.....[yawn]...hm.i'm gonna cum,don't spill a drop.i'm not cleaning another mess just because you got sloppy.

[she swallows and you pull out]

-there we go..good...i got a bit rough didn't i?...sorry..here,let me wipe those pretty tears off...hm."cold"..yeah....i know by now.if you keep complaining these cold fingers are going to be your pussy next.Hm..that's what i thought,you like it....well of course i know,you complain so much about it,it's easy to see you're just denying it.I mean,dating a yuki-otoko?you're either a complete masochist,or you just have a really strong temperature kink.

[she tries to deny it]

-"it's not like that"?...hm..so you DON'T like it when i lift my hoodie up...trace my fingers down your stomach...alll..the way down....hm.you twitched.if i push two fingers in...oh,you definitely like that..here,i'll stretch you out really nicely on my fingers...better than iceplay,isn't it?no,don't cum yet..my fingers feel so warm when they're inside you..i forgot what it's like to feel like this.

[you pull them out]

-[wet licking]...tasty....hm?why would it be embarassing?hm..oh,now i'm too blunt?you're unfair.

[shifting as you line up]

-shh...i know it's cold.With how hot you are,i doubt it'l stay like that for long though.....

[improvise some breathy noises and praise,feel free to add any wet noises as well]

-There..there we go...shh...no,i'm not that big,you can take me just fine...you say you're into taller guys,but i'm just average and you're complaining...all bark no bite,huh?....!!...oh...you didn't like that..hm..i sound too honest when i'm teasing you?...you know i don't mean it....here

[kissing,voice muffled]

-you got tighter...you like it when i kiss you?hm...my tongue's cold too isn't it?

[pulling away,voice getting whiny]

-i'm..gonna cum...again....i can come inside right?...i don't wanna pull out..you're so warm..oh...fuck...i'm-

[cumming inside]

-ahh....hm...no..i.....hmm...just let me nap for a bit.........[yawn].....i'll..........pull out...later...........


End file.
